


Brilliant

by TheSongSmith



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, Sabriel - Freeform, Space!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorming would go much better if everyone realized that Gabriel is brilliant.</p>
<p>Week 5 of the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge. Prompt: "How about no?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

****“Ooh, ooh, how about SPACE?” Gabriel suggests, his head dangling off the couch as he sits upside-down with his feet over the back. “That’d be so cool! I mean, how many people can say they did that?”

**“How about no?”** Sam chuckles. “What would we even do for two weeks in space? I mean, there’s the whole freezing to death thing, or the not breathing thing, and also, I think it’d be kinda hard to get it on with no gravity.”

Gabriel considers this thoughtfully. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Plus, there’s the chance that all those astronauts would be watching us, and I’m not really into that.” He frowns for a moment before glancing over to Sam and smiling. “Well…I suppose we could find a private island somewhere…spend our two weeks taking walks on the beach and sitting in the sand and looking at the stars. And then, you know, just getting it on in our own villa.”

Sam grins, bending over to kiss him. “You know, I think that sounds like a perfect honeymoon to me. You’re brilliant.”

“Remember that next time I have a great idea, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for fluff! I don't know why but most of these prompts just feel like they need Sabriel to me. *shrug*
> 
> Remember to come say hi at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com!
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
